While You're Not Here
by Batshiz
Summary: Just a little songfic about Sasori and everything that happened after he died. If you really look, you might find SasoDei and ZeTobi. Only if you look for it.Please don't let me procrastinate any more...


**Okay, this is one of those annoying authors notes you get sometimes. **

**You might never have heard this song before, it's from a movie called war of the worlds. (I think, don't quote me on that one) That's the original version. Anyway, I heard the song on the radio and thought it fitted the akatsuki quite well, what with all the dying and being buried alive that goes on. I recommend you listen to it while you read, but I somehow doubt anyone will. (Ali, I'm looking at you here . )**

**But if you want to, the song is 'Forever Autumn ' by Justin Hayward. He might be dead, I don't know... **

* * *

_The summer's fading as the year grows old…_

Sasori had seen so many things fade and die in his lifetime. He'd always thought that it would never happen to him, because he was art, eternal.

He'd always thought wrong, apparently.

_The darker days are drawing near…_

He had laughed it off at first, because it had to be a joke. Then he saw the look on everyone's faces.

"So my art wins after all, hmm?" That was what he had said. He didn't remember much else but he knew he'd joked around, said it didn't matter. Anything to pretend it was okay.

It hadn't worked. He'd seen the look in Zetsu's eyes, after all. It said 'we all know you're lying, Deidara.' When he got back, Deidara had cried for a long time, at least on the inside.

_The winter winds will be much colder, now you're not here…_

After Sasori went, it was just a matter of time. Everyone felt so much uneasier, except for Tobi. He was just happy to finally belong somewhere. Not that that mattered, in the end.

Deidara finally understood how it felt to have somebody look up to you, treat you as a teacher. It felt unnatural, because he didn't know what was happening, let alone how to explain it to someone like Tobi.

_I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky…_

It had just been a routine thing, a simple bounty collection. It wasn't supposed to turn into an all out bloodbath. Kakuzu hated it when Hidan caused trouble like this, but as always, he waited patiently as he finished his 'prayers'. He couldn't help but wonder if he really didn't have a weakness. For Kakuzu, it seemed that the sooner Hidan was gone, the better.

In hindsight, he thought that he should be more careful what he wished for.

_And one by one, they disappear…_

One minute they were there, the next they were gone. The cracks in Pein's plans were beginning to show and this time even Tobi was worried. He kept asking, every time someone left, if they were going to be back. He didn't ask if they were going to die, just if they'd be back. Most of them were, but then again, there was a first time for everything.

_I wish that I were flying with them…_

More than anything, it seemed that Tobi wanted to fly with Deidara. This was a problem in the rain village, because clay only lasted so long before it went mushy and fell apart. Simple problem, simple answer. It wasn't long before Deidara felt ready for missions again, and Tobi was just happy to tag along and be helpful.

Zetsu worried so much, but there was only so much he could do. Tobi wasn't his partner any more, and no amount of worry could protect him now. Tobi had gotten over his fear of leaving, and Zetsu had as well. He just wished that it were he being sent out instead.

_Now you're not here._

Hidan had felt Kakuzu's chakra fade more than anyone, because he'd been counting on it to keep growing. Now he was trapped, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to be dead, and alone at last. He'd given up hoping that someone would help, so now there was nothing to do but try and stay awake. For once, Hidan felt like he was failing.

_Like the sun through the trees, you came to love me…_

Zetsu hadn't realised how important Tobi had been until he wasn't there any more. They'd grown accustomed to being woken up every morning by a swirly bundle of energy. It was now that both halves noticed they agreed on something for the first time – that they would both give anything to have Tobi back.

_Like a leaf on the breeze you blew away…_

Things were different, without Tobi being there constantly. He was still around sometimes, but he always seemed to go to his sempai for help, instead of the others, like he used to. On the outside, nobody seemed to care and in retrospect, they thought, that was probably what had stopped him from wanting to see them.

_You always loved this time of year…_

Konan found herself looking at Pein for answers more and more. Did he even remember what he was like as a child? For that matter, did anyone? The same rain, which had given them so much, seemed to have washed their memories away, leaving the two of them adrift on a demanding ocean.

_Those falling leaves lie undisturbed now, and you're not here…_

Deidara still visited that place when he passed it. He'd leave Tobi back at base on the premise that he was practicing his art. It was a secluded place, a perfect final resting place for an artist like Sasori-no-danna. Sometimes Deidara would just sit and look at the simple grave-marker and wonder, if things had been different, would anyone have done the same for him?

_A gentle rain falls softly on my weary eyes, as if to hide a lonely tear…_

No one got much sleep recently. Deidara was gone, and Tobi was… missing. Itachi had gone off on his own little 'project,' leaving Kisame partner less. Before, maybe he would have teamed up with Zetsu, but now, what was the point? The plant-man spent most of his time alone anyway, if you ignored the fact that he was never really alone. Which left everyone with a lot of thinking time.

_My life will be forever autumn…_

Here in the valley of the end, things were very quiet. That was good, because it let Tobi hear his own thoughts. Things had gone downhill faster than anyone could have imagined. After Deidara had died, Tobi realised that there was no point in going back to base. He'd also realised that he wouldn't have made it anyway. Somebody would find him eventually, if they were looking. If they weren't, then that was fine, because Tobi didn't want to be found like this. Maybe someday he would go back and see everyone, when he felt better. As it was, he couldn't see if anything would ever be better again.

_While you're not here._

* * *

**Oh yeah, almost forgot to say that I don't own anything you recognise here. **

**I feel sorry for Zetsu and Kisame now... T-T**_  
_


End file.
